Clary's Angel
by MischievousCuriosity
Summary: Clary has angel blood mixed with her own. No surprises there. And when Clary receives a fatal injury, she prepares to meet her maker. But her Guardian Angel decides she deserves a second chance... UP FOR ADOPTION. See profile for info
1. Prologue: Sudden Death

Prologue: Sudden Death

**Author's note: First fanfic for MI; I LOVE these books! Okay, this was just a little something placed after COG. Might be a series, might not. Oh, and this is just a prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER: There is no way in the entire universe that I could write as well as Cassandra Clare. Ha. I wish.**

_A huge, misshapen beast slithered through one of the dark alleyways of New York. The rain bounced harmlessly off the giant's grotesque back as it laboriously dragged itself into a damp corner, oblivious to the four lithe shadows trailing it. As the creature settled down for the night, it noticed a lean figure with bright red hair emerge from the shadows. Inky black runes covered her skin, and they swirled with her every step, making them seen alive. She stepped up in front of him, and he noticed his position. Three other shapes stepped forward, cornering him. He growled in anger and fear._

_The first girl smiled at his discomfort. "You're finished." Then they all leapt forward._

**888888**_  
><em>

Clary watched as Jace threw himself at Avidite, greater demon, and lord of greed. Avidite had been fighting them for only 5 minutes, and already he was slowing down. He reminded Clary of a bloated piece of mold, with bottomless eyes and razor-sharp claws.

Clary circled the demon, looking for a weakness. Then she saw it. A small hollow, located above his heart, would be her target. That would be where she struck. Clary ran towards the demon and ducked past Jace, who was focusing on Avidite's hands. Isabelle and Alec were circling, looking for an opening. Jace yelled when she passed, but there was no time to explain. She had to take advantage now, before someone got hurt.

Clary expertly dodged Avidite's swooping claws and jumped.

Her blade hit home. An unearthly shriek cut across any sounds of celebration from the weary shadowhunters. Clary turned and leapt off Avidite's chest. She landed perfectly and stood up, only to be thrown back down again.

With his last bit of strength, Avidite threw himself at Clary; claw's ripping through her stomach and slamming her into the wall.

Clary fell to the ground with a sickening crack. Her eyes were still open; her mouth set in a last, triumphant smile.

Beautiful green eyes were closed; never to open again. Her fiery red hair was stained with blood. Clary was dead, struck down trying to protect those she loved.

**All done! No flames please, but constructive criticism is always helpful! Oh, and most of the other characters will come in the next chapter, if there is one. **


	2. Taken

Chapter One: Taken

**Hello lovers-of-fan fiction! Okay, since I got a request from Bumb****1****e73 to do a Jace POV; that is what I'm going to do! Oh, and I only have a hazy idea of where this is going, so any requests or suggestions are welcome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned these characters and their fantastic world. Do I? No. ): I own the plot though!**

**888888**

Jace POV-

I _knew _this was a bad idea. I _knew _it.

And now Clary's going to die because of me. If I had stopped her from coming, or finished the demon sooner, she wouldn't be hurt now.

I stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. Clary couldn't die. She just couldn't. I needed her so bad it hurt. But recently, Clary had been pulling away from the rest of us. She spent most of her time in the training room and the greenhouse. I know that all of changed a lot during the war, but with Clary it was different.

She was fine until two weeks ago. She had arrived at the institute with a white, drawn face and a bag with all her things. Clary had announced that she would be staying at the Institute for a while. No questions were asked, and no answers were given.

I jumped slightly as a cloud of blue sparks rocketed out from under the door. Right now, all we can do is hope that she isn't to far for Magnus to drag her back to this life.

I let my tired eyes drift over to where Alec and Isabelle were sitting. Izzy had her head resting on Alec's shoulder, eyes shut with grief and fatigue. Alec himself looked exhausted, and his eyes kept flicking towards the door, hovering nervously for a moment, before snapping back to me.

I knew he was worried. Do you know anyone who wouldn't be? I mean it was all so sudden…

_Flashback-_

_I saw a flash of red as Clary whisked past me, determination set in her features. I yelled her name frantically, fearing for her safety._

_I watched her leap, land squarely, and stab. The demon screamed in fury and pain, and then collapsed. Clary tumbled back to the ground gracefully; in that moment, she had never been more beautiful._

_Then the worst happened._

_The demon reared up and struck; raking claws like sharpened diamonds across my Clary's stomach. The force of the blow tossed her into the air and smashed her into the dirty alley wall._

_She fell to the ground with a resounding crack and lay there, as beautiful in life as in death.  
><em>

_End flashback-_

I had cried for the third time in my life that night.

At first, all I could do was stare, horrified. Then I lost it; started sobbing.

I can't remember how long I stood there; just standing and crying. Then I felt a thin arm wrap around my waist, and I turned to see Isabelle, sobbing just as hard as I was.

We had both seen shadowhunters die in battle before; it wasn't a new concept to us. It was just that Clary had been so innocent, so full of life that it was hard to believe she might die now. And if she survived, she would be horribly disfigured. No one walked away from a wound like that without being affected; mentally or physically.

I was jolted from my thoughts by a muffled shout. All of us were on edge already; and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped up from my place on the wall and reached forward to pull open the door, only to be blown down by a wave of pure agony and despair.

I looked up at Magnus. His eyes were wide and red-rimmed from crying, and his hair was flat on one side and stuck up on the other side.

I was going to comment, but was interrupted by a wail from the distraught warlock.

"Dead! Taken! Gone forever-" He broke off with a sob. Alec rushed to his boyfriend's side and wrapped an arm around Magnus's shaking shoulders. Magnus clung to him like a lifeline, while howling into Alec's shirt.

I looked carefully at the door. Whatever had made Magnus this upset must have been horrid.

With a glance back at the collapsed Magnus, Alec making comforting sounds to calm him down, and Izzy, who just nodded sadly.

I stepped forward and pushed the door open, making it creak. I looked around the infirmary and didn't see anything.

I was about to walk back out to ask Magnus what happened, when I noticed something.

There was nothing there.

Where Clary had been lying an hour before, there was only a neatly made bed.

No bloodstained sheets. No rumpled covers.

I ran to the bed and began searching the covers desperately. Looking for any sign she existed. Any sign at all. Anything.

Nothing.

I sat down heavily on the bed, and put my head in my hands. Now, not only was Clary dead, but something came and stole her body.

I shifted slightly, and heard a faint crinkling coming from the bed.

I turned around and stared down at the covers. I noticed a small corner of paper sticking out from under the mattress.

I reached forward with trembling fingers and gently pulled the piece of parchment from its hiding place.

There was a note, written in steady, looping characters with gold ink. As I read it, I could feel my eyes widening. The words of the simple note left me shocked. I sprinted out of the room to where Izzy and Alec were waiting.

**888888**

The paper fluttered gently down to the ground.

_**Shadowhunter,**_

_**We have her. She will stay with us and learn our ways. Her purpose on Earth has been fulfilled, and she is finished. The Angel-Child will not return.**_

_**Do not look for her. She is not of your world.**_

_**She is ours.**_

_**Signed, The Counsel of the Elder Angels**_

**888888**

**So. You like? Hate? It will be Clary's POV next chapter. Read and Review, people!**


	3. One of the Fallen

Chapter Two: One of the Fallen

Yay! An update! This chapter will be Clary's POV.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (sadly) or never will (sadly) own the fantabulous world of the Mortal Instruments.**

**888888**

Clary's POV:

Dark. The only way to describe it. A deep, crushing night that not even my rune-enhanced eyes could penetrate.

Then the screams began.

Howls of agony, and screams and shrieks of beings that could not have been human. Their pain and misery was blatantly evident, and torture was clear in their voices.

They went on and on, increasing in volume and magnitude. I slammed my palms against my ears, trying to block out the stream of anguished cries that wailed through the blackness.

It reached such a volume that I knew I wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

Suddenly, it broke off. The tortured voices were replaced with a single, musical note. Along with it came light. It came swiftly, chasing away the lingering shadows and the dark beings that hid there.

A soft voice spoke to me. "Child, are you all right?" The kind voice was filled with concern, and I turned to find the source.

I let out a small gasp when I saw her. She was tall and slim, with perfect features. Long, silky blonde hair was swirled up into a loose bun, with a few curly strands brushing her neck. A flowing gray dress accented her stormy gray-blue eyes.

She chuckled softly at my expression. "Come on, child. You must be exhausted. A trip through the Demon Torture Grounds is no easy feat." She held out a hand for me and pulled me up. I was thoroughly confused. Where the heck was I? And who was this lady?

She laughed again. "I apologize. I should have introduced myself. I am Auriolus, and I am your guardian angel." My jaw dropped. "This is Regia Angelorum, or 'The Palace of the Angels.'"

I managed to find my voice. "Then why am I here? I'm not an angel."

Auriolus frowned. "Yes. You were not, but The Counsel accepted you as an apprentice. The counsel will call in a mage and awaken the angel you actually are." She must have seen my confusion, because she explained. "You see, every shadowhunter has another half of them that lies dormant unless awakened by an angel. Raziel gave Nephilim this gift so that Angels could choose their favorite shadowhunter to serve as their lieutenant." She smiled at me. "And I have a feeling that a very special angel wants you for _his_ second." Then she whipped around, leaving me to stumble after her.

**888888**

We finally stopped in front of a pair of gold double doors. Auriolus glanced at me nervously, and then opened the door. We stepped into the room, and I gasped.

High, dark wood arches crisscross the ceiling, engraved in silver. The walls are covered in swirling runes, older than any I've seen before. Their names flash in front of my eyes; _beauty, strength, angel, power, grace _and more I couldn't decipher. Then I spotted the other angels in the room.

One I recognized as Raziel, from when Jace died on the beach. The one on the right of Raziel radiated magic, even more so than Magnus. I assumed this was the mage. The other one smiled at me, and then I remembered.

"Ithurial?" He nodded and smiled wider.

"But how? I thought you were dead?"

Raziel spoke with a smooth, deep voice. "Angels may be banished, but they are always reincarnated. Now, step forward child, and sit here." He pointed to a circle in the middle of the floor, lined with emeralds and rubies.

I walked toward the circle shakily, and sat.

The mage-angel laid a hand on my head. "Relax now. It won't hurt."

I closed my eyes and was instantly claimed by the waiting shadows.

**888888**

**I'm sorry it's short! I promise to make the next chapter longer, okay? Now, review!**


	4. Evil Rampant

Chapter Three: Evil Rampant

**I'm sorry! School started and my teachers are giving us so much homework! I don't have any time to write! This chapter skips ahead a little, like 6-8 months. Clary's already adjusted to life in Raziel's Kingdom, and she might seem a little ooc. But she's an angel now; she's going to be a little different.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own Clary, Jace, or Mortal Instruments, blah blah blah. And, also usual, I would love to own them. So if any of you delightful readers out there can use any means to get the rights, give me a call. ;)**

**888888**

**Clary's PoV:**

A shrill shriek jolted me out of bed, and into a hunter's crouch. What can I say, it's a habit.

I relaxed when I realized it was just Ignis, my firebird. The angels use them as messengers and companions. The older firebirds can speak telepathically with their bonded master. Ignis is one of the elder firebirds and my bond.

"What is it Ignis? Something wrong?" I yanked on a dark red dress and a black robe. Deep green stripes swirled and zigzagged across the fabric of the robe, marking my status. I was Raziel's apprentice, making me the second most powerful being in the world; Angel, Earth, or any of the Shadowlands.

_Raziel wishes to speak with you, he said it was important. _Ignis chirped and hopped onto my shoulder.

"Well we better hurry then, huh?" I smiled and snapped my fingers. With a whoosh of flame, we teleported to the throne room.

**888888**

Raziel was pacing agitatedly, muttering and throwing his hands up in the air every once in a while. His powerful shoulders were bare, and he let his white wings hang loosely. My own wings were black, though when the sun bounced off of them, they reflected purples and greens. They were inscribed with silver runes, like Raziel's.

Raziel noticed me standing there, and came towards me. I inclined my head in respect and asked, "What news, Raziel?"

He nodded to me. "I need you to do something for me. Somehow, our equal in the Shadowlands has escaped."

I gasped. "How can that be?" I whispered. "We had so many _angelus-custos _on duty… The utmost protection… nothing ever gets past them. What happened?"

Raziel sighed. "I'm not sure. That's why I need you to go to Earth and talk to demons, shadowhunters, and The Children to collect as much information as you can."

I frowned. "But master-"

He held up a hand. "No buts Matrix. You know that I must stay here to guard and lead the angels. And there is no one else I would rather trust this job to." His eyes softened. "Come here child."

I stepped forward and he hugged me tightly. Raziel was like a father to me, always there. "It's settled then. Now go to Auriolus to get prepared."

I stepped away. "Do your best, Matrix."

I bowed. "I will make you proud, Raziel."

I teleported to the weapons room with a silent Ignis on my shoulder.

**888888**

"I think Ignis can come with you, he would pine the whole time you were gone if you left him behind." Auriolus said amusedly. Ignis looked indignant and ruffled his feathers.

She laughed. "Oh, shut up you old bag of bones."

Auriolus was the creature master here. She could communicate with all the animals ever created. Most angels' powers came from one source, like fire, water, plants, the soil, etc. Me, being an apprentice to Raziel, had mastered all of the sources.

"Okay Matrix; that should be the last of it." She handed another knife to me and I portaled it away to my room, where my never-ending backpack was waiting.

"I wonder what it's going to be like." I whispered.

Auriolus turned to me with grief-stricken features. She too had been taken from Earth, but thousands and thousands of years before me. Though becoming an angel was an easy process without any pain, it muddled the person in question's memories. Anything from Earth was spotty at best.

"I don't know Matrix. Just don't get in trouble, cause I'm not warranted to be your guardian angel anymore; I might not save you!" Her tone turned teasing.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Without me, you would have no one to protect you from big-scary Danito!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot! I have a meeting to go to this afternoon, and he's going to be there!" Auriolus wailed.

I chuckled. Danito was a buff, but stupid, angel that was part of the innermost guard. He had had his sights set on Auriolus for like a millennia. And every single time he asked, she turned him down. It was quite hilarious, actually.

"Okay. Good luck with that." I winked at her. "Now come give me a hug before I leave."

She ran forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. "You be careful, all right?"

I smiled and teleported from the room.

**888888**

**All-Knowing-All-Seeing-But-Focuses-Mostly-On-Jace PoV:**

Jace sat at the bar of one of the new clubs in town; scanning the floor for Isabelle and the _Lorem _demon she was supposed to be hunting.

"Jace! Jace, we have a problem!" Jace turned around to see Isabelle running towards him.

"What is it, Izzy? Where's the demon?" Jace said, his voice low.

"An idiotic mundane got it to follow her into the back alley. C'mon, we have to go get it!"

Isabelle sprinted to the back of the club; Jace frowned and followed her.

**888888**

Voices drifted around the corner to the shadowhunters' hiding place; too low for them to hear. Both hunters inched forward, and at a silent signal, leapt around the corner.

And were shocked speechless.

The _Lorem _demon was pinned to the wall by a lithe girl with dark red hair.

"Where is he?" The girl hissed. An angel blade was pressed against its throat.

"I don't know! I don't work for him!" The demon sounded panicked. "Please! Have mercy! I don't deserve the Grounds! Please!"

_What the heck? _Jace thought. _A demon begging for mercy? Next they'll be crying out to Raziel to save them. _Jace snorted.

"You know what?" The girl looked thoughtful. "I think you're lying. And do you know where lying demons go?"

The demon started sobbing. "No, no, please! Kill me first!"

_Man, this is one soft demon. _Jace looked on with disgust.

"Well, since you insist…" She cut the demon's throat cleanly. He disappeared.

I coughed, and she froze. I blinked, and then she was in front of me, in exactly the same position as with the demon.

"Who are you?" Her voice was icy.

I met her eyes and opened my mouth to answer her question, but when I saw her face all other thoughts flew out of my head with the breeze.

"Clary?"

**888888**

**I'm sorry if it's rushed, I'm a little out of it at the moment. Okay, new ideas will be GREATLY appreciated, cause I can't think of much ideas for the next chapter. Leave me a review; my PM is turned off. No flames, constructive criticism is _always_ helpful.**


End file.
